


Lar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Friendship, Heartwarming, Home, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Hogwarts era o melhor presente de aniversário atrasado do mundo."





	Lar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Lembrava-se de todos os seus aniversários ruins — aqueles que passara trancado no armário debaixo da escada, aqueles que passara servindo as refeições do dia para os Dursley, aqueles que nem sequer valiam a lembrança.

Já ganhara meias, moedas de um _cent,_ roupas velhas de Dudley, que em seu corpo magrelo mais serviam como uma barraca. Arre! Já ganhara até mesmo um dia de castigo por ter aparecido na porta daquela casa e ter abusado da boa vontade da respeitável família Dursley.

Lembrava-se de tudo isso, pois tais coisas faziam parte de si, afinal antes de ser o famoso Harry Potter no mundo bruxo ele era _só Harry_ na casa dos Dursley.

 _Só Harry_ passara maus aniversários naquele lar que jamais sentiu ser seu, mesmo depois de ter descoberto Hogwarts, mesmo depois de ter feito amigos de verdade, mesmo depois de descobrir ter um padrinho que prezava por sua felicidade — o mais próximo que ele poderia ter de um pai.

Os aniversários de _só Harry_ muitas vezes o faziam pensar que era melhor não ter nascido ou, um pensamento ainda mais triste, que era melhor ter sido morto por Voldemort.

Mas então ele se lembrava de seu verdadeiro lar, o lugar para onde ele sempre voltava pouco mais de um mês depois de seu aniversário.

Hogwarts era o melhor presente de aniversário atrasado do mundo.


End file.
